thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Petrova
History Veronica Petrova is an ancient witch dating back thousands of years ago. Her name is acutally spelled different in ancient european and in english is Veronica Petrova. Her family dates back to the first witch coven to appear on earth. Her grandmother got into black and forbidden magics and also passed down to Veronicas mother. A spell book with all the forbidden magics was handed down to Veronica. One day 1000 years ago, Veronica at the age of 17 was given a man about 20-22 to take care of named Thomis. Through a ritual, she gave him magic abilities so he be closer to her and learn the ways of magic, making him both a servant and abomination of nature. She was to protect him and make sure he got the job done of killing off the supernaturals. She had a best friend named Thesodues Bennet, a descendent of the original bennet witches in the first coven of witches. Behind the witches backs, she endulged in these black magics and learned to suck out souls. She then begin to suck out souls of other beings-humans, supernaturals, even witches and told Thomis to not to tell. Her and Thesodues shared secrets, even about the dark magic but she never told her about sucking souls. Then one day Theodues caught her sucking out a soul of a witch. She didnt turn her in at first but did question her. Veronica promised she never do it again, but then Thesodues mother learned of this from Thesodues and tried to stop Veronica only to get her soul sucked out. Then Thesodues felt betrayed and informed the witch council. Then one black night, Veronica was caught by the other witches and to be trialed and then burned alive while tied to a tree. But Thomis was supposed to carry out the death order. Technically Thomis shouldve done it without remorse, but in human form, he felt remorse and emotion since Veronica took care of him, so he took his knife and cut the rope and freed Veronica. Veronica then sucked out the witches soul one by one, Thomis couldnt kill them because of the spell put on him, unable to hurt witches, so Veronica took them out instead. Lastly she tried to take out Thesodues and battled to the death and then as Thesodues almost kills her, but Veronica then steals Thomis knife out of his hands with her telekinesis and stabs Thesodues as she steals and devours her soul. Veronica then destroys the bodies and goes on a rampage of destruction devouring and sucking out witches souls. Over time, she becomes less emotional and her humanity fades away as she starts to reject Thomis. Thomis then sneaks into her mother and grandmothers books one day and learns of a warning. Although a witch can grow more powerful and immortal due to sucking out souls, they can also become unhuman, over time and turn into a supernatural creature, a soul catcher, since Veronicas mother and grandmother went through the same phase. Thomis warns Veronica, but she ignores and continues to do it, and finally one day rejects Thomis and creates a doppleganger, named Tatia Petrova. Thomis is abanandoned by Veronica and left alone while she continues her reign of terror with Tatia. Veronica over time starts to teach her witch powers and dark magic to other witches, including her two top students, Ayanna and Esther. Then one day, Esther kidnapps Tatia and sacrifices her in the hybrid curse placed on Klaus to prevent him from making hybrids. Veronica then writes the hybrid symbol about Klaus to get revenge. She tries to bring Tatia back to life but the spirits of the witches have had enough and use the power of esthers talisman to suck Veronica to the other side with the spirits of those witches. Veronica has been stuck on the other side for a 1000 years and if released, would finish her job and devour the souls of the remaining witches and make an army of dopplegangers like her. Veronica to this day tries desperately to plea to Thomis to release her, but he feels betrayed and simply doesnt care anymore about her. Physical Appearance She looks exactly like Katherine and Elena, only with more ancient clothing, then a little more modern clothing as she progresses through the ages and Thomas claims she is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen Description/Personality *She is said by Thomis to be extremely seflish and disturbed and is nothing like Katherine or Elena, or even her first doppleganger Tatia *She is psychotic and will kill and suck out her victims souls with any remorse Magic Abilities *Immune to channeled magic:She has made it impossible to be killed by a witch with enough channeled magic *Knowledge of magic spells:She has knowledge of every single spell and how to do them *Life Force spell/Soul catching spell:Not only could she use it on Thomis, but her power of soul catching makes it so she can devour and suck out the souls of her victims, leaving them incapicated unless she gives the souls back to her victims *Immortality:By sucking out her souls victims and other magics, she has made herself immortal *Invulnerability:She cant be killed by suffocation, poisoning, aging, sickness, fire, stabbing or even decapication, its unknown if any other methods work on her *Doppleganger spell:She can created a doppleganger version of herself Weaknesses *Magic:Even though she is extremely powerful and virtually indestructible, the witches can still find ways to harm her, slow her down or even trap her Appearance Its unknown if Veronica will ever make an appearnce in The Vampire Diaries http://thevampirediariesfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Possible_Final_Episode_of_TVD Category:Original Creation Category:Character